Nightmares of my Dream
by MelancholyMemories
Summary: Every night Bella has the same nightmare. And every night it get's clearer. What could it mean? All Bella knows is that Edward will help her face it... or is there more to this dream than even Edward can handle? ExB Discontinued.
1. Of Dreams and Movies

_The moonlight shone down within the clearing. It was bright, unforgiving. I didn't know why I was there standing in the middle of it. There was nothing but silence. It was beautiful but not like it was in the daytime. No, this was a different beauty. And as I pondered this beauty I heard… "Bella?"_

_I turned to see Edward, gorgeous Edward. His godly features illuminated by the moonlight. His hair swaying in the breeze. He was without a doubt the picture of perfection._

_"Edward!" I called out to him._

_He smiled to me his crooked half-smile that seemed to always melt my heart to a puddle. But soon I found that his eyes looked from my face to somewhere behind me. And the smile dropped from his face. I quickly turned to follow his eyes._

_A werewolf stood there its body hunched, its claws sinking into the ground. It bared its teeth growling deep within its throat. The hair on its back blew in the wind. With only a second glance I realized that it was a he. The he was Jacob._

_"Jacob!" I called to him. This only deepened his growl._

_"Jacob it's Bella!"_

_I soon felt a presence behind me. "He knows, Bella," the angelic voice said to me, "that's not why he's here."_

_I looked up to Edward's face. His eyes were stone cold and his jaw was set, determined. _

_"Edward?"_

_He looked down to me his voice gentle, "I'm so sorry about this, Bella, but we both knew that this would come."_

_My eyes widened in horror. "Edward, no!"_

_His face turned away from mine. His eyes were fixed on Jacob. "I can't make you any promises, Bella, but you can. Promise me that you'll stay safe." _

_He quickly leaned down giving me a kiss before he launched himself at Jacob._

"_EDWARD!"_

…and I woke up. A cold sweat was apparent on my forehead and my body was shaking. Edward's stone grip was around my waist, and his voice was coaxing me. "Bella, calm down."

I turned over to face him. His topaz eyes were wide with concern as one hand stoked my hair lightly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It had all been a dream, a nightmare.

"Bella?" he checked my head for fever. "What's wrong? Why did you scream my name?"

"Sorry," I said, "I was having a dream."

He nodded. "I know, tell me about it."

"It was horrible…I was in the clearing and you came. And Jacob was there and I tried to talk to him but you said that wasn't what he was there for. And then you launched at him and…and I just couldn't take it," my story became muffled in tears before Edward began to calm me.

"Shhhh, it's alright." He stroked my back carefully. "If you would like we'll talk about it later."

I nodded into his chest gripping onto his shirt. We stayed in that position for a long time neither of us moving. I needed this; I needed him for console. I needed to know it was all a dream and that Edward was still with me. He stroked my back in long gentle circles and kissed my forehead lightly every few seconds. We just laid there for who knows how long not saying a word; we didn't need to. Finally, I loosened my grip on him, and he pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Breakfast?" he suggested.

I nodded. That would probably be the best thing. We both got up. I went to the bathroom; he went to the kitchen. I brushed through my hair quickly before changing into jeans and a T-shirt. I then walked down stairs to see some toast laid out for me and Edward across the table from it. I ate with Edward watching me; neither of us said a word. When I was finished I walked upstairs to finish my morning routine. After brushing my teeth I walked downstairs to Edward who was waiting on me.

"Better now?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, it was just a dream, I'm fine."

He looked at me his eyes were still questioning. "Are you sure?"

I reached up on my toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Yes, I'm sure."

He didn't bother to question it any further. He simply shrugged and led me outside to my truck where he helped me into the driver's seat. Within the seconds it took me to get my seatbelt on he was already in his seat buckled and all. Suddenly, I came to an epiphany. "Where are we going?"

He smiled, "Wherever you'd like to go."

I thought about it. It was Saturday, extremely cloudy, Charlie was out fishing, Emmett and Jasper were camping, Rosalie and Alice were going shopping…where did that leave me?

"Um, I'm not really sure where to go."

He laughed, "There's nothing you want to do today?"

"No," I said, "I want to do something, in fact I want to do anything."

He raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"

Then I thought of the possibilities to come with saying that, "On second thought, maybe not anything."

He laughed again. "Well then think of something, before I switch spots with you and take you to do anything."

"I'm thinking!" And so I did. There really weren't that many options. So I suggested something.

"A movie?"

He shrugged lightly, "Which one."

Uh oh I was off guard, "Um, the new one…"

He rolled his eyes, "Which new one?"

I was in for it, think quick Bella! "…the scary one."

"You mean the one about the serial killer?"

"Yeah, that one," I said quickly although I wasn't too proud of my save.

The curiosity was still in his eyes, "Are you positive?"

"Yes," I finished, "I love horror movies."

"All right then," he said leaning back into his seat smirking. "Lead the way Navigator."

I drove us down to the small movie theater. It wasn't very packed so I managed to find a decent parking spot. Edward bought our tickets and we walked in. When we got to our theater we went to some open seats in the back where we waited for the movie.

I found it to be almost typical. A guy wants to kill a girl so he stalks her, giving her threatening phone calls, writing messages on her wall. I admit I jumped at a few points but Edward was there stroking my hand kissing my face. In fact I don't think he paid much attention to the movie; I didn't mind. When it was over we walked back out to my car leaving to go to lunch.

We stopped at a small café near the movie theater. I ate my meal quickly, and we left. Edward suggested we stop off at his house. So, I drove there where I was surprised to see Rosalie's car in the driveway.

I turned to Edward. "I thought Rosalie and Alice were out shopping."

Edward just said, "I guess not."

I just looked at him strangely as he got out of the car coming around to my side and helping me onto the ground. I almost lost my footing but he caught me pulling me up and escorting me to the door. When he opened it I was immediately greeted by Alice.

"Hello, Bella!" she smiled.

"Alice, I thought you were out shopping."

She shrugged her shoulders moving gracefully. "We got done a little early."

I didn't understand it. "What were you shopping for?"

She giggled her melodic voice floating in the air, "For what you should wear tonight."

"Tonight?" I looked up at Edward, "What's tonight?"

He grinned, "You'll see."

"C'mon, Bella!" Alice grabbed my hands and was leading me up the stairs with as gentle force as possible.

I looked back to Edward for at least some sort of explanation but he only smiled.

"Alice, what's tonight?"

She only giggled, "I'm not allowed to say, but I promise you'll like it."

Without another word I was dragged into her room only to let my imagination wander to the possibilities of _tonight_.


	2. Tonight

A/N: So sorry for the late update. You know life, so much to do so little time. Anywyas here's chapter 2 and the disclaimer that was missing in the first chapter. Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer no matter how much I wish to be, therefore the characters and plot within Forks are not my own.

Melancholy

The minute I stepped into that room I knew I was stepping into a horror film. In fact, it was one that I had seen before. This was the reincarnation of prom night. Immediately I was sat down by Alice and this time even Rosalie (since the mishap with Italy we had begun slowly progressing towards friendship; emphasize the word slowly.)

Both of them were on me in seconds pulling and primping along with who else knows what.

The process of my metamorphosis was beginning. I felt brushes both in my hair and sweeping across my face. Hands fluttered quickly to transform my mess. I knew from experience that no mess was ever completely gone; my theory was proved when I saw a box of stilettos not far from the vanity table.

'Oh Boy,' I thought sarcastically as I silently gulped.

"Cheer up, Bella." Alice said to me sweetly. "None of this fussing over you will do any good unless you smile." She grinned nice and wide trying to relay the point.

I faked one quickly before returning to a grimace once more. This only made her let out a melodic laugh, "Silly, Bella."

We didn't really strike up conversation after that. They were too concerned with every little tedious flaw I had, curling my haystack, hiding my pores, caking layers upon layers of makeup, plucking and picking at everything. The saying is true we must suffer to be beautiful. And did I suffer. The next time I ever wanted to go through pain to be beautiful was when Edward would change me…

"Done!" I heard an enthusiastic voice shout into my right ear.

I gave my face a full good look. The pretty girl from prom was back. Oh how I wish there was a magic spell to make her come back for always. She was gorgeous, how tragic she would wear off.

I felt something grabbing my hand. I looked up to see Alice's face. "C'mon don't you want to see your dress?" I'd forgotten about that.

She gently pulled me over to the other side of the room telling me to turn around and face the wall. "Alice, what…"

"I want it to be a surprise until we get it out for you. No peeking," she left my side her light ballerinas step moving towards the closet. I heard the sound of the protective cover rumpling as she slid it out and walked over to stand opposite of me, my back still turned.

"Okay, you can look!"

I turned slowly to look at it with a long gasp.

It was a stunning silver color, the same as Edward's Volvo. It was a halter with a neck line enough to show off cleavage (well if you had any that is.) The bottom flowed gracefully towards about knee level, and I could see that on one side it gathered. It was breathtaking and probably had cost a fortune. They could tell I liked it.

"Rosalie picked it out," Alice said.

I looked to her to see the most unusual thing, she was smiling no she was beaming! I was in shock.

"Thank you," I simply said.

"You're welcome," she replied back.

I sighed deeply, "I just hope it looks as good on me as it does on the hanger."

Alice gave a soft giggle, "I don't know about that, I think it makes it look very sliming." The three of us laughed before I was soon handed the dress and being commanded to put it on. I slipped into it with ease finding shockingly that it fit perfectly and in every way. I hadn't even noticed my curves until then.

"Wow," I said as I turned around in the full-view mirror. "Just wow!"

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "You're not even fully dressed yet!"

I didn't understand at first, but reality soon hit me.

"I won't walk in those shoes, Alice, no I **_can't_** walk in those shoes."

She just smiled, "Well, now's your perfect time to practice."

I looked at her with horror filled eyes. "You don't understand, Alice, those shoes are monsters. I take one step and I'm close to death."

She shrugged, "If you fall Edward or I will catch you."

"Please! I beg you anything but heels."

She smiled and shook her head, "No deal, you'd ruin the outfit."

I groaned and pouted folding my arms in front of my chest like a child. She only laughed at this as Rosalie came over with the shoe box taking out two stiletto heels the exact color of the dress.

There was no way to talk myself out of this one. Or fight it either. Alice held me still and Rosalie slipped them on. The minute I was on the floor I was unbalanced. I couldn't move this was as good as it was going to get.

"You're complete!"

"Yay," the sarcasm dripped down my throat.

They were both smiling at me. Proud of their work I suppose.

"Let's go play show you off to Edward!"

"Not gonna happen," I said.

Alice quirked an eyebrow, "And why not? We spent all night fixing you up and you won't go?"

"I can't move," I replied, "These shoes won't let me."

She laughed, "That's why I'm going to help you, Silly."

And she did. She linked her arm in mine and guided me slowly step by step to the door with Rosalie trailing right behind. It felt so childish but I wasn't going anywhere without help, so I guess this was it. We walked out the door and down the steps, even more slowly, every step just made me feel even more off balance. I was so grateful that Alice was patient; knowing Edward he probably wasn't. Within seconds my hunch was apparent.

"Edward, don't read my mind!" Alice screamed from beside me. "Just wait a few seconds." All I heard was a groaning response.

I suppose I couldn't keep him waiting much longer I attempted to walk a bit faster to find that I wasn't nearly as bad at walking as I thought I'd be. We were finally in the front of the house, Edward had his back turned his shoulders looked broader with the black tux.

"You can look now, Edward," Alice said from behind me.

He tuned to look at me his grin wider than ever. It was beautiful; he was so breathtaking as always. But his face just illuminated when he smiled at me.

He walked over to me kissing me on the forehead. "You look beautiful, just like at prom. It's definitely perfect for a night like this." And he kissed me once again this time on the cheek.

And then it hit me like a bullet, "What's tonight? Please don't tell me it's prom, and I had no idea." He laughed at that.

"It's special night," he said, "A you and me night."

I looked at him strangely, "Don't we always have those? Normally they aren't black tie affairs."

And he quietly laughed again. "Well, why don't we make this one special?"

I shrugged. "I guess we can. None of this all the time though. Your sisters are killing me."

He kissed me on the head once again as we left the house, him carrying me almost all the way. We got in the Volvo and took off. He took off to an extremely expensive restaurant without complaint (I didn't want to ruin the dress somewhere shabby.) Yet, of course I ordered one of the cheapest items despite Edward's complaints. I ate and we talked until I was finished and then we returned to the Volvo.

"What now?" I asked.

"Hmm, I was thinking about taking you to the beach."

I looked at him strangely, "This late at night?"

He shrugged, "It's really pretty out there, and besides you can take off your shoes."

I perked up at that, "To the beach!"

He laughed and started the car. Another question hit me suddenly as he drove towards La Push.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Why so secretive about all this?"

Sadly he didn't give me a direct answer, "Why not?"

"I don't know it's just that this is a bit fancier date then normal did you really need to hide that?"

He was quiet for a moment, "No, I suppose not."

"Then why did you?"

He just shrugged and pushed the subject away. "We're almost there."

Within a couple of minutes we had parked and were walking shoeless out onto the beach. Edward held my hand gently. He had removed his jacket and tie, and his pants were rolled up. As we walked across the beach with the moonlight shining down on us I couldn't have pictured a more beautiful angel. He was beyond every dimension of perfect, his body, his eyes, his face. I could have melted on the spot.

He caught me staring, "Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Am I dazzling you?"

I smiled, "You've been doing that since I first saw you."

He smiled back, "As have you. Which brings me to something very important." He paused unsure, unlike him. He took a deep breath before looking me in the eye. "Bella, the last time I talked to you about this it was inappropriate. The timing was wrong I sounded almost joking. It was uncalled for and I apologize."

"Edward what are you…" he put a hand to my lips.

"Please let me say this, Bella." He removed his hand from my lips and moved it to cup my face stroking it with his thumb. "I love you. It's something I thought never within the course of eternity I'd be able to do. You've given me back something that I haven't had in a long time, a heart and soul. I've never felt this way for anyone else before so please hear me. You are the most beautiful creature in the world, and I can't picture a life without you."

He then got down on one knee producing a small black box from his pocket. He opened it to show a stunning diamond ring. It was the most gorgeous ring I'd ever seen.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I was in shock pure shock. I had lost all breath that I'd had before. My heart was doing flip-flops and my head was spinning. I was dizzy, a drunken happy dizzy. The world took on sudden warmth. And finally my body found function as my eyes brimmed with tears.

"Bella?" he breathed.

"Yes!" my voice could suddenly be heard. It had broken free from my chest. "Yes, I will marry you, Edward."

He smiled as he slipped the ring gracefully onto my finger. It fit perfectly. But I didn't get to fully admire it for long because soon Edward's lips were on mine. It was the most passionate, most loving kiss of my life. I never wanted the moment to end. I'd never been happier. Edward was all I needed for forever.

When we broke apart we both sat down in the sand. His arms were locked around me as I sat in his lap. My head rested against his chest. And we watched the moon and the waves crash. Nothing could have been more perfect.


	3. What to do of werewolves and dreams?

The ride back was quiet. That was fine with me; it gave me time to admire the ring. It was a sliver band with a sapphire stone in the middle and if it hit the light just right glints of topaz could be seen reflecting in it.

He watched me admire it out of the corner of his eye. I saw a smirk across his face all the way until he pulled into the driveway of his house.

"I suppose you like it then?"

"Like it? I love it!"

He laughed, "I'm glad. The blue suits you well."

Before I knew it he was opening the door for me on the other side.

"Edward," I said as he helped me out the seat.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something."

He looked me in the eyes before kissing me gently, "Anything, love."

"Never, ever tell me how much this ring costs."

He laughed loudly taking my hand and escorting to the door. My shoes merrily swung in my other hand as I walked barefoot to the door. The smile that had been plastered on my face since the beach didn't disappear. I don't think it could have even if I tried. Naturally, I was trying to wake up from it all. This was much too perfect to be real, yet gut told me it was. I was sticking to the gut.

We made it to the door only to have it swung open for us by what appeared to be an overly excited, Alice. Her eyes gleamed as she looked at me. "You said yes!"

I smiled and added obviously, "You had a vision!"

Before I knew it I was engulfed in a huge hug. It was almost bone shattering; I wasn't quite used to death grip hugs yet. When she let go of me I saw that I had been somehow transported inside where I saw five other vampires smiling at me.

"Congratulations, Bella!" Esme said coming over to hug me. She gave a much gentler hug to me and then turned to Edward. "And too you too." She engulfed him in a hug as well as he chuckled gently.

The next to come to me was Carlisle. "Welcome to the family, "he said giving me a feather light hug. As soon as he let go I felt arms crush me again, this time it was Emmett giving me a bear hug.

"We're gonna be siblings now."

"I guess so." I choked out.

When he let go I knew it would be the last hug I'd receive. Rosalie and Jasper stood away both smiling. Jasper was the first to speak. "We're going to like having you as a sister, Bella."

I nodded, "I'm sure I'll like having you all as siblings."

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, well congrats."

I smiled lightly, "Thanks."

Alice returned to stand in front of me her eyes still gleaming, "When's the shower?"

My eyes widened a bit but before I could speak… "We don't even know when the wedding will be. How can you be thinking about the shower?" Edward asked.

She looked at him, "Well you'd better start making plans then. Your graduation deadline is approaching fast."

This time I spoke, "We know that, Alice, but I'm not even sure how to tell my parents. Charlie's going to ground me for life, and Renee will have a heart attack. We need to be thinking about that first."

She shrugged. "If you would like, I can help you talk to Charlie."

I shook my head, "No, it's my responsibility…to tell both of them."

Emmett then spoke, "And are you going to, you know, tell them how we're…"

"I suppose so," I said. "After all, I'll have to have some explanation of why I'm not getting any older."

"And what about the werewolves? That's still an issue," Jasper cut in.

"I'll just have to talk to Jacob. He'll understand," I said.

They all gave me disbelieving looks and Edward even grunted. I turned and gave him a sharp look, "He will! He'll understand; he's much better than you give him credit for…" he cut me off.

"We'll discuss it later, Bella. It's getting late and you need to get home before Chief Swan sends out a search party."

"How am I supposed to explain all this," I gestured to myself.

Alice giggled, "Just say you went out on an expensive date and I felt like fixing you up."

I then pointed to my finger, "And what about this; I know I have to tell him but I'm not ready yet."

He nodded, "You'll just have to hide it."

I didn't argue any further. I said my goodbyes to everyone receiving a last quick congratulations before Edward led me out the door. My tennis shoes that I had worn earlier were now on my feet and my T-shirt and jeans were in my hands.

On the way home we discussed how I would hide the ring from my dad. Many things were suggested and we finally agreed upon fastening it on a chain and hiding it under my clothes. Charlie didn't have that much of an eye for detail but I knew that somehow he'd immediately catch an expensive ring on my finger. For now, I just hid it within my wrinkled T-shirt from earlier that day.

When we arrived at the house Edward escorted me to the door. I opened it with a gentle swing. Charlie was sitting on the couch he turned and looked at me.

"Where've you been, Bells? And in that?"

I gently pulled Edward into the house; Charlie hadn't still completely forgiven him since Italy.

"Edward took me out on a date, and Alice felt like playing dress up." I replied simply. His face wasn't mad but not all too friendly either.

"Sorry, for having her home so late Chief Swan."

He shrugged it off, "I suppose that's all right. Bella, I think it's about time you said goodnight though."

I shook my head, "Right."

As I stood on tip-toe to give Edward a kiss on the cheek, he whispered low enough to where only I could hear, "I'll be in your room when you get there."

Charlie just watched us his eyes scanning every move… I guess that's what cops do, wait no that's what fathers do.

Edward bid me goodnight and left out the door. I could hear the Volvo roll out the driveway (very fast I might add). Charlie then began to scan my appearance.

"Alice was playing dress up, huh?"

"Yeah, Dad."

He laughed, "How is she?"

I replied simply, "Fine."

He nodded, "She doesn't come over that often anymore."

I shrugged, "Should I tell her to pay a visit?"

He nodded once again, "That would nice."

"I'll tell her. Night, Charlie."

"Night, Bells."

Immediately, I was up the stairs and in my room, actually surprised to see Edward there.

"Wow that was much faster than I expected…I mean I knew you'd said you would be here when I got here but…"

He shrugged, "I parked the car out in the woods, I'll take it back home tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes, "That explains it. You're fast but not that fast."

His eyebrow rose, "Oh I'm not am I?"

Before I could reply back I was pinned on the bed by two firm hands.

"Not that fast?" he growled low in his throat a smirk playing across his face.

"Nope…or else you would have been able to avoid this." Before he could open his mouth my lips were on it. As soon as I felt the soothing ice cool off my lips I pulled back to see his reaction.

He was smiling. "You know I wouldn't have avoided that even if I could have."

I laughed as he changed our position to where I was sitting in his lap. We snuggled close together and for a long time we sat in silence. I took him all in, the coolness of his body, his breathtaking scent, all of it…

"I can't believe we're getting married."

He smiled, "I can." I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him only to hear his throaty laugh. "I'll give you a human minute."

I took the human minute, carefully, quietly, yet fast. I didn't want Charlie to suspect I'd been doing anything for the past few minutes, and I wanted to see Edward fast. I completely transformed myself other than my hair which remained curled. When the transformation was complete I returned to Edward who sat with a light smile…too light of a smile.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

The smile vanished completely, "Sorry, I was just thinking about the werewolves."

I sat down and looked him in the eye, "Oh, you mean the treaty." He shook his head. I sighed, "I guess it's just another thing to hide. Well, unless I can reason with Jacob…"

"Bella, I'm aware you've made friends with him. But I really don't think he would consent." I opened my mouth to protest but he silenced me putting his marble finger to my mouth. "I know that you know him better than I do, love, but that won't keep him from taking back the treaty. He may like you but he doesn't favor me, and I'd say that that far outnumbers what you say to him. Trust me family grudges are deep."

"Still…"

"Bella, we'll talk about this later. I promise. But now you need your rest."

It was true I was feeling exhausted; the day was too exciting for me. Before I knew it Edward was laying me down on my pillow breathing in my ear, "Sleep…"

But before I could completely enter dreamland I mumbled, "Edward…"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

I heard his soft chuckle, "As do I."

And with those lullaby of words I fell asleep.

_Moonlight shone down within the clearing. It was relentless. Where had I seen this before? I was in the middle of dead silence. Where did I recognize this beauty, this place this... "Bella?"_

_Edward, he was there this was all too familiar. His hair swayed as the moonlight shown down on his glory, I'd seen him like this before; I was sure._

_"Edward!" I called._

_He smiled a familiar half-smile. His eyes looked behind me and I knew that his smile would drop. It did… I knew what was there, Jacob, werewolf Jacob, hunched and snarling his throat ripping._

_"Jacob!" I called forgetting it had no use before calling again. "Jacob it's Bella!"_

_Edward was behind me and I anticipated his words. "He knows, Bella, that's not why he's here."_

_I looked up trying to say no but only coming out with… _

"_Edward?"_

_He looked down, "I'm so sorry about this, Bella, but we both knew that this would come." No this was too familiar…_

_"Edward, no!"_

_His eyes only latched to Jacob. "I can't make you any promises, Bella, but you can. Promise me that you'll stay safe." _

_His kiss felt like heaven again before he did the worst thing possible and launched himself at Jacob._

"_EDWARD!"_

_This time I managed to see Jacob as he pounced onto Edward. They contacted in mid-air latching onto each other like blood-thirsty animals. Edward brought Jacob to the ground. A sort of wrestling match ensued. They were rolling around ripping, and tearing at each other…biting. The horror unfolded in front of my eyes to my breaking point._

_I fell to my knees tears in my eyes, "STOP!"_


End file.
